Recently, chemists have sought to synthesize oligomers for high performance advanced composites suitable for aerospace applications. These composites should exhibit solvent resistance; be tough, impact resistant, and strong; be easy to process; and be thermoplastic. Oligomers and composites that have thermo-oxidative stability and, accordingly, can be used at elevated temperatures are particularly desirable.
While epoxy-based composites are suitable for many applications, their brittle nature and susceptibility to thermal or hydrolytic degradation make them inadequate for many aerospace applications, especially those applications which require thermally stable, tough composites. Accordingly, research has recently focused on polyimide composites to achieve an acceptable balance between thermal stability, solvent resistance, and toughness. Still the maximum temperatures for use of the polyimide composites, such as PMR-15, are about 600.degree.-625.degree. F., since they have glass transition temperatures of about 690.degree. F. PMR-15 still suffers, however, from brittleness.
There has been a progression of polyimide sulfone compounds synthesized to provide unique properties or combinations of properties. For example, Kwiatkowski and Brode synthesized maleic-capped linear polyarylimides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,287. Holub and Evans synthesized maleic- or nadic-capped, imido-substituted polyester compositions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,446. We synthesized thermally stable polysulfone oligomers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,184 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,559, and have continued to make advances with polyetherimidesulfones, polybenzoxazolesulfones, polybutadienesulfones, and "star" or "star-burst" multidimensional oligomers. We have shown surprisingly high glass transition temperatures yet reasonable processing and desirable physical properties in many of these oligomers and their composites.
Polybenzoxazoles and other heterocycle oligomers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,336 and 4,868,270, may be used at temperatures up to about 750.degree.-775.degree. F., since these composites have glass transition temperatures of about 840.degree. F. Some aerospace applications need composites which have even higher use temperatures while maintaining toughness, solvent resistance, ease of processing, formability, strength, and impact resistance.
Multidimensional oligomers, such as disclosed in our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/810,817 (now abandoned) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,213, are easier to process than some advanced composite oligomers since they can be handled at lower temperatures. Upon curing, however, the oligomers crosslink (homopolymerize) through their end caps so that the thermal resistance of the resulting composite is markedly increased with only a minor loss of stiffness, matrix stress transfer (impact resistance), toughness, elasticity, and other mechanical properties. Glass transition temperatures above 950.degree. F. are achievable.
Commercial polyesters, when combined with well-known diluents, such as styrene, do not exhibit satisfactory thermal and oxidative resistance to be useful for aircraft or aerospace applications. Polyarylesters are often unsatisfactory, also, since the resins often are semicrystalline which may makes them insoluble in laminating solvents, intractable in fusion, and subject to shrinking or warping during composite fabrication. Those polyarylesters that are soluble in conventional laminating solvents remain so in composite form, thereby limiting their usefulness in structural composites. The high concentration of ester groups contributes to resin strength and tenacity, but also makes the resin susceptible to the damaging effects of water absorption. High moisture absorption by commercial polyesters can lead to distortion of the composite when it is loaded at elevated temperature.
High performance, aerospace, polyester advanced composites, however, can be prepared using crosslinkable, end capped polyester imide ether sulfone oligomers that have an acceptable combination of solvent resistance, toughness, impact resistance, strength, processibility, formability, and thermal resistance. By including Schiff base (--CH.dbd.N--), imidazole, thiazole, or oxazole linkages in the oligomer chain, the linear, advanced composites formed with polyester oligomers of our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/726,259 (now abandoned) can have semiconductive or conductive properties when appropriately doped.
Conductive and semiconductive plastics have been extensively studied (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,427; 4,338,222; 3,966,987; 4,344,869; and 4,344,870), but these polymers do not possess the blend of properties which are essential for aerospace applications. That is, the conductive polymers do not possess the blend of (1) toughness, (2) stiffness, (3) elasticity, (4) ease of processing, (5) impact resistance (and other matrix stress transfer capabilities), (6) retention of properties over a broad range of temperatures, and (7) high temperature resistance that is desirable on aerospace advanced composites. The prior art composites are often too brittle.
Thermally stable multidimensional oligomers having semiconductive or conductive properties when doped with suitable dopants are also known and are described in our copending applications (including U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/773,381 to Lubowitz, Sheppard and Torre). The linear arms of the oligomers contain conductive linkages, such as Schiff base (--N.dbd.CH--) linkages, between aromatic groups. Sulfone and ether linkages are interspersed in the arms. Each arm is terminated with a mono- or difunctional end cap (i.e. an end cap having one or two crosslinking functionalities) to allow controlled crosslinking upon heat-induced or chemically-induced curing. Other "semiconductive" oligomers are described in our other copending applications.
Polyamide oligomers and blends are described in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,523 and 4,847,333, and polyetherimide oligomers and blends are described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,495.
Polyamideimides are generally injection-moldable, amorphous, engineering thermoplastics which absorb water (swell) when subjected to humid environments or immersed in water. Polyamideimides are generally described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,938; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,628,079; 4,599,383; 4,574,144; or 3,988,344. The thermal integrity and solvent-resistance can be greatly enhanced by capping amideimide backbones with monomers that present one or two crosslinking functionalities at each end of the oligomer, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/092,740 (now abandoned); which resulted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,967, but the injection molding capability probably is lost.
The high performance resins that we described in our earlier applications and summarized here can be processed into prepregs, but require that solvents be used for this processing. The management of the solvent during the manufacturing process accordingly, presents problems, such as ease of handling, convenience, cost, waste management, and personal safety. These problems are alleviated in a process that can eliminate the solvents.
While prepreg layup and curing is cost effective for manufacturing one class of aerospace parts, an injection molding compound in liquid form would allow the manufacture of large parts (including complex curvature) quickly and with comparatively low investment. Composite molds may be used when the molding compounds cure at relatively low pressures. Reinforced parts can be made in the molds by including filaments or fabrics in the mold. Injection molding eliminates the high labor cost of prepreg layup that is incurred for complex shapes, especially those requiring precise shapes to within a close tolerance. Often milling is required to make such shapes, with the resultant equipment (capital) and labor costs.
Several resins for reaction injection molding (RIM) or resin transfer molding (RTM) have been developed, including urethanes, esters, ureas, acrylesterols, triazathanes, and cyclopentadienes (i.e., PDCPD, such as METTON polymers available from Hercules, Inc.). These molding resins, however, often exhibit premature gelling, a problem that is overcome with the family of liquid molding compounds of the present invention.